


Fake you out

by reki_nyan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, SK8, Skating, Snowboarding, Terminal Illnesses, WHY IS THIS SO SAD, i hate miya chinen, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reki_nyan/pseuds/reki_nyan
Summary: Reki was not one to believe in weird psychic stuff but for once in his life, he wished Langa could read his mind, hear what Reki wanted to say so dearly but was too afraid that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out is tears.“It’s going to be ok”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fake you out

The waiting room. As a skater, Reki had been in a hospital waiting room many times before. The smell was always the same, a smell so unique and pungent that it had taken up a large portion of the redhead’s brain but never quite the smell that he could remember. Reki had faced many a broken bone but nothing had quite scared him like sitting next to Langa in this waiting room today. They were silent, they hadn’t talked for the whole time they were waiting, and the car ride to the hospital was almost the same, spare for the conversation about the weather. A grin appeared on the boy’s face as he reflected on the lack of conversation they had, it reminded him of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen in the first twilight movie, awkward, palpable tension… the tension between Reki and Langa was not nearly as romantic instead more like a lump in their throats, the kind of lump built up from holding back pathetic tears. week

“Number sixty-four,” said a tired nurse, the lighting in the room would lead you to believe it was midday but as every tired eye that fixated on the small analog clock resting on the receptionist’s counter could tell you, the time was closer to that of 10 pm.  
Reki’s eyes glide towards the waiting ticket resting on Langa’s knee. Sixty-six. He looks up to meet Langa’s eyes, just for a second, no longer, he couldn’t bear a second longer but the panic on Langa’s face makes Reki realise his tough-guy front is not what is needed at this moment. He reaches for Langa’s hand and interlocks his fingers with the other. He feels Langa relax, sinking into the chair.

Reki was not one to believe in weird psychic stuff but for once in his life, he wished Langa could read his mind, hear what Reki wanted to say so dearly but was too afraid that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out is tears.

“It’s going to be ok”

……………

1 year. That’s what the doctor said. How many times can you skate in a year? How many times can you dance in the rain? How many times can you tell the people you love that you love them? Would it ever be enough... Reki liked to think optimistically but the thoughts that filled his brain became all too loud to think of anything more than getting the car back to their driveway, it was only a year prior that Reki and Langa had moved into their small home but it felt like a lifetime. He only hoped that the next year would pass just as slowly.

“Look,” Langa says, finally breaking the silence “I wanted to go back to Canada… you know, to like see my grandparents before I…” he trails off.  
“Of course I-”  
“I want you to come with me,” he says, a wry smile forming on his face “I want to teach you how to snowboard, I want to teach you how to snowboard before I die.”  
Reki opened his mouth to speak but the tears that had been building for hours finally bubbled over, pouring out of his eyes. _No, no, I need to be strong, I need to be strong for him I **need** to be strong._ The thoughts keep mulling over in his head and the tears suddenly become very, very painful, with each tear leaving his eyes he felt as though he was letting Langa down. Langa pulls him into a deep hug.

“It’s going to be ok,” Langa said.

……………


End file.
